


Тикток

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Social Media, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Бен Соло раскрыл свои новые таланты.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Тикток

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah), [PriestSat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat)

Бен нахмурился и повернул лицо на пару миллиметров влево для идеального ракурса. Державшийся на одном штативе и честном слове телефон завибрировал. Бен давно отключил уведомления о новых лайках и комментариях, иначе бы мобильник разрывало круглосуточно. Возможно, ему пришло сообщение из пиццерии напротив, или мать снова играет на его нервах. 

В любом случае Бен дистанционно запустил запись, чтобы в сотый раз за день снять пятнадцатисекундный ролик о том, как он в костюме горничной потирается задом о пилон. Униформа уже трещала по швам, но Бен упорно продолжал искать нужный угол и позицию, так как в ролике он должен выглядеть максимально сексуально и в то же время непринужденно. Ему не нужна очередная волна: «Кайло Рен, хочу развлекаться с твоим пилоном всю ночь напролет», и это еще мягко говоря. Да, Кайло Рен в сети был довольно популярен. Бен по жизни считал себя неудачником. 

Он выдохнул, когда просмотрел ролик и убедился, что последняя версия относительно сносна и можно загружать. На завтра он запланировал монтаж с тем, как срывает с себя рубашку и, сидя на стуле, приглашающе хлопает себя по колену. Да, это будет слишком очевидно, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Он занимался этим уже месяц и был довольно неплох, хотя стоило признать, что тренировки в спортзале служили большим подспорьем в плане успеха. 

Бен вырубил кольцевую лампу и только успел выгрузить видео с костюмом горничной, как в мессенджер прилетело сообщение от Фазмы: «Будь ты девчонкой, то заглянула бы под эту юбочку. Но ты же в курсе, что у Хакса нет тиктока?»


End file.
